Half Brothers
by RenAndKishu
Summary: Hillarious Crossover. Ren, from Shaman King, doesnt believe that he has any more siblings, until Kishu comes to tell him the truth. Very funny, filled with jokes and pure comedy. Better than it sounds. Warning: Some RyouXKeiichiro YAOI. R&R please.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

Before Ren was born, Jun and Ren's mother gave birth to Jun. Then, their father En Tao had an affair with a cyniclon alien from another dimension, somehow he was able to turn himself temporarily into a cyniclon and travel threw dimensions because of some ancient Tao family power, and he fathered Kishu. Then he returned to the Tao family for a while. Then all of a sudden, a few years later, this cyniclon mother showed up on his doorstep with a young alien child (Kishu). Kishu was very highly intelligent and could walk; he ran into the house and met his (then 7 year old) half sister Jun. They were instantly friends, but then Kishu's mother took him away from Jun and left for their planet in sorrow, she found out that the father of her child didn't really love her and wasn't even a cyniclon... after about one year Kishu visited by himself and saw a small child with pointy hair in his fathers arms... He left and went back to his own planet. Many years went by and little Ren was 5 years old, Kishu was 7 years old, and Jun was around 10. Kishu's mother died some horrible death years ago. He had a dream of a girl he met a long time ago... His half sister... He suddenly remembered going to that dimension so long ago and went for a visit. There he met his little brother who seemed to have no idea what Kishu was or that he even had a half brother... They only briefly met before he left, but not without saying hello to his sister.


	2. Kishu's Day

_**Chapter 1: Kishu's Day**_

**In the Tokyo Mew Mew Dimension:**

Kishu was levitating near a building in the city along with Taruto and Pai.

"So, what's the plan?" Taruto asked.

"The plan is: we create 3 Chimera Anima 1 made with a boxer, another made with a homeless man, and one made with their friend, you know, the gay one with brown hair and pony tail?" Kishu explained "That will take care of Mew Lettuce, Mew Minto and their other gay friend with the blonde hair, Ryou I think."

"What about the other 3 Mew Mews?" Pai asked.

"Them? Oh, right we will fight them ourselves. Me, I'll fight Mew Ichigo. Pai, your match is Mew Zakuro. And you, Taruto, you will fight the monkey, Mew Pudding." Kishu finished.

"What! I don't want to fight her; I'm only fighting her because you guys don't think I'm strong." Taruto crossed his arms and pouted.

"Yes, Precisely." Pai said, annoyed by the little aliens childish behavior.

"Stop arguing, we have to infuse the chimera now, come on you two." Kishu said teleporting away. Taruto and Pai followed.

**At the Café Mew Mew:**

"Sorry!" Cried Mew Lettuce as she broke a tray of plates on the ground, "I'll clean it up right away!"

"Cant you try not to break something for one day?" said someone leaning against a wall. He looked homosexual.

"I'm sorry Ryou, I really am. Sorry." Lettuce apologized as she got a hand broom and dust pan and began to sweep up the broken pieces of expensive dishes. "Sorry…" she repeated under her breath, she was the kind of person that is to sorry for her own good. She was a push over. She finished sweeping and dumped the pieces into a garbage can like she did everyday, that garbage can already had many broken plates, cups and bowls, all from her clumsiness that day. She glanced back at where Ryou was standing but he wasn't there anymore.

"You broke more dishes?" Said a young rich girl, she was sitting at a table for one with her blue hair done up in ballet buns, one on each side of her head. Mew Minto. She sipped from a small tea cup and placed it on a coaster.

"Shouldn't you be washing dishes with the rest of them, Minto?" Lettuce said, referring to the other Mews who worked in the café as well.

"At this rate, we won't even have any dishes left to wash." Minto replied standing up and taking her tea cup into the kitchen to wash.

"Sorry." Lettuce said following her into the kitchen with her eyes cast on the floor.

They entered the kitchen to see Mew Ichigo, the red haired cat mew, having a spasm and jumping up and down really fast while screaming 'Aoyama-kun'. It also appeared she may have been foaming at the mouth, but she was moving up and down to quickly to tell for sure. This wasn't unusual behavior of Ichigo; she was obsessed with Masaya Aoyama, her boyfriend.

"Aoyama-kun Aoyama-kun Aoyama-kun Aoyama-kun Aoyama-kun Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo screamed over and over again, she was having a conniption.

"Ichigo, will you cease that nonsense." Zakuro said as she finished soaping all the dishes. Ichigo slowed down and stopped.

"Sorry, he's just so great…" Ichigo said day dreaming about him. She seemed to be in a trance. Everyone stared at her.

"Ichigo?" Lettuce said waving her hand in front of Ichigo's face. "Are you okay?" she asked waving her hand faster.

"ICHIGO!" yelled Minto right next to the girl's ear. No reaction.

"HI-YA, NA NO DA!" yelled a small monkey girl with a plate. She smashed the plate as hard as she could on Ichigo's head.  
"AHHHH!" yelled Ichigo. She fell out of her trance and put both of her hands on her head in pain. "What was that for, Pudding?"

"Pudding wanted Ichigo to get out of the Aoyama-kun trance, Na no da." Said pudding staring angrily at Ichigo, "Stop slacking off and get back to work! We can't do it alone Na no da!"

"… Fine… you know, you're not my boss, kid." Ichigo said looking down at pudding, still holding her head in pain.

"Oh, speaking of boss, I need to get my paycheck and go home, although I have no need for money." Minto said with pride as she walked out the door and headed for the basement, where Ryou and Keiichiro go all the time to try to find Mew Aqua. She walked through the hallway and stopped at the door. Lightly pushing her finger against it, it cracked open; she heard voices that sounded upset. She pressed her ear against the door gently and listened to what they were saying.  
"Keiichiro, I- I… I can't… We can't… you must understand that." The voice speaking sounded like Ryou.

"Yes. We can, for our love is pure, and even if it seems wrong, our love is real." That voice. It was Keiichiro. What were they talking about? "I- I- I love you, Ryou-"

"But I don't love you! I can't! This is all wrong…" Ryou sounded upset, more upset than Minto had ever heard.

"What are you doing?" Said a voice from behind her. It was Lettuce. Minto whipped around and locked her hand over Lettuce's mouth.

"Shhhh!" whispered Minto. She continued to listen to the conversation in the room.

"We are what we are, we cannot change that Ryou, I love you and I know you love me too!" Cried Keiichiro, for once he sounded sad.

"Oh…My…" Whispered Lettuce, she grabbed Minto and ran back into the kitchen. "I can't believe I loved a homosexual!" Lettuce cried as she grabbed a bar of soap and harshly rubbed in onto her arm, "I feel so dirty, but the dirt won't come off!"

"Calm down, so what if their gay, it's alright." Minto said taking the soap from her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Ichigo, who seemed very interested in their conversation.

"It's Ryou and Keiichiro! They are homosexual!" lettuce practically yelled.

"Homo…Sexual... Na no da…" Pudding said wide eyed, "is it true? I mean, I know there was always something about them that was off, but could it really be true? It seems so unlikely, Na no da."  
"Well it's true; I heard them say it all." Minto said as she put the soap back where it was supposed to be.

"Mews! Ryou and Keiichiro need to see all of you in the basement right now! Emergency! Emergency!" Screamed Masha, who had suddenly appeared in the room with them. They all ran into the basement with Masha to see Ryou and Keiichiro at the computer with a red light flashing.

"Good, you're here; there are two Chimera Anima just south of here, Tokyo Mew Mew, Go!" Yelled Ryou as he dramatically pointed his finger at the door. Everyone, including Ryou and Keiichiro, ran out the door.

**Just south of the café:  
**

Kishu Pai and Taruto waited for the Mew Mews to arrive. Finally, they caught sight of them all running this way.  
"Just a little further…" Said Kishu as he waited for the Mews.

"Kishu!" Yelled Ichigo.  
"Pai!" Cried Lettuce.

"Taru-Taru!" Said Pudding as she waved to him optimistically.

"Don't call me that!" screamed Taruto angrily. Kishu suddenly appeared in front of Keiichiro and began to take his spirit. It came out easily. Kishu grabbed an infuser and put it with the spirit. They merged.

"No! Keiichiro!" Screamed Ryou. "I'll save you!" it turned into a huge anima with a long gay ponytail. Ryou ran over to him.

"Now, meet your match!" Kishu yelled as two more Chimera Anima emerged from the ground. One attacked Lettuce and sent her flying a few meters from where she was standing and the other slammed into Minto and made her fall down, covered in dirt.

"Gross, I've ruined my hair." Minto said as she stood back up.

"Fuu-Rai-Sen!" yelled Pai as he sent an attack at Zakuro, who instantly blocked it with her Ribbon Zakuro Spear. She knew what they were doing, they we taking them on one by one, so it would be easier to defeat them. She wasn't going to let that happen.

"Dragon Swords!" Kishu said as two weapons appeared in his hands. He leapt at Ichigo and swung his swords at her. She raised her arm just as the blade sliced; it left a huge gash in her arm.  
"Ouch!" Ichigo cried grabbing her arm in pain. This was going to be harder than she expected without her friend to back her up.

"Take this!" Taruto yelled throwing his weapons as hard as he could at Pudding who leapt over them, and him, and landed behind him. She spun around and hugged him.

"You don't want to fight with Pudding, do you Taru-Taru, Na no da? We are friends!" She said gripping him tighter. He pushed away from her and turned around.

"First, I do want to fight. Second, don't call me that! And third, we are not friends!" He yelled tackling her to the ground.

"You are very dirty!" yelled Mint as she shot an arrow into the creature, for some reason, it fell over dead. "It must have been all the time you spent getting dirty and not training to beat me, Mew Minto!" Minto said triumphantly.

"Great, you beat him, now can I have some help!" Cried Lettuce. The creature she was fighting was throwing to many punches to even count, let alone dodge. Minto tried to help by throwing on of her arrows at it.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" She screamed the boxing creature punched it away carelessly, and did the same to Mint. "AH!" she screamed as she fell out of the air.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush"Lettuce said as she sent the anima flying into the air, it instantly separated into two: the spirit and the infuser, which Masha ate. Zakuro was doing very well, blocking every attack and hitting Pai with more that he could handle on his own. He backed away and rested on in the shade of a tree. Ichigo, on the other hand, was losing badly. Kishu was slicing her up good, and she couldn't even manage to get in one hit. Something hard slammed into Kishu's side, pushing him away from Ichigo. He looked up, and instantly rued that move. Minto was standing over him, and her outfit was a little to 'north of the knee' for anyone's good. Kishu tripped Mint onto her side by slamming his leg into her shin.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush" Lettuce said as she sent a rush of water at Kishu. He rolled a few more feet away from them.

"What? Why are you all here?" Kishu questioned. He growled angrily and attacked them with his dragon swords.

"Keiichiro!" Ryou yelled as he sent a garbage can flying at the creature, once his friend. He continued to throw random things at him, whatever he could find. Finally, the old sign did the trick. He separated with the infuser. Masha flew over and ate that one, too. Ryou ran over to Keiichiro's body and put his spirit back. "Keiichiro?"

"Ryou?" You saved me…" Keiichiro said barely having the strength to open his eyes.

"Of course, I love you, I always have, Keiichiro." Ryou said as he helped Keiichiro to his feet. They smiled at each other "You're more than my best friend, Keiichiro."

"Fine! I'll beat you on my own!" Kishu yelled at them. He ran towards them and swung his swords at them. Zakuro whipped her spear at him, knocking the swords from his hands; he leaped over all of them and stood with a smile on his face.

"I'm done for now, I wouldn't want you to get hurt right before the visit with my dear old friend." Kishu's smile widened and he teleported to near where Pai was in the grass. Meanwhile, Mint, Lettuce, and Zakuro helped Ichigo to her feet and took her to the shade of another tree. Lettuce began to tie up Ichigo's wounds with some bandage she managed to grab before they left the café.  
"Hey, where's Pudding?" Ichigo said looking around at the group of people aiding her. No Pudding. She wasn't there.

"I hope she is alright!" Whined Lettuce.

"Don't worry, she is." Zakuro said gesturing to the field where they were just fighting with the aliens. Everyone looked over there.

"Get off of me, Na no da!" Pudding yelled as Taruto was on top of her pulling on her braids.

"Got you!" He yelled smiling.

"You think so? Take this, Na no da!" She rolled forcing Taruto onto the ground with Pudding lying on top of him, holding his ears.

"Hey! Stop it!" Taruto yelled grabbing her hands and trying to pull them off of his ears.

"You wanted to fight Taru-Taru, Na no da!" Pudding yelled, smiling.

"This isn't a fight, and my name is Taruto!" Taruto struggled "A fight is punching and kicking and stuff, this is barely wrestling!"

"But I am winning, Na no da!" Pudding giggled. Taruto growled and rolled over and over grabbing her hair.

"Taruto, come, we must be on our way." Said Pai, who was standing next to them with Kishu. Taruto hesitated then pushed Pudding away from him and stood up.

"Okay, this is boring anyway." He said teleporting away with Pai and Kishu.

"Bye Taru-Taru!" Pudding exclaimed waving.

"It's Taruto!" were the last word he said before he was completely gone.

**On top of a building:**

"You're probably wondering why I gave up so easily, right?" Kishu asked.

"Kind of." Taruto said shrugging.

"Not really." Said Pai.

"Well, I'm going to tell you anyway. You see, tomorrow is an important day, you will all get to meet my brother and sister, Ren and Jun." Kishu said to them.

"You have a brother and a sister?" Taruto asked.

"Yes" Kishu replied.

"Do we have time for this, Kishu?" Pai asked seriously.

"Sure we do, and after we meet them, I'm bringing them here to meet the mews, to show them how we live in this dimension." Kishu said smiling.

"Uh, there not even from this dimension?" Taruto asked a little unconvinced.

"No, their not, but don't worry, I'll tell you the whole story tomorrow. Get some rest; it will be a long trip!" Kishu said disappearing into the air. Pai and Taruto looked at each other and shrugged, then followed.

**With the Mews:**

"Are you guys okay?" Ichigo asked her friends. They all nodded.

"Who was he talking about, 'dear old friend?'" Mint asked Ichigo.

"I'm not so sure…" Ichigo replied staring at the sky.

"You guys look pretty beat, Na no da." Pudding said with a smile.

"That's only because we were in a fight, you just sort of played with Taruto." Minto said angrily.

"That's not the point you guys, what if Kishu was talking about someone… Evil?" Lettuce asked.

"We're just going to have to wait." Zakuro said in a neutral tone.


	3. Ren's Day

_**Chapter 2: Ren's Day**_

Ren was leaning on a tree. Yoh and Horo Horo were leaning over a map arguing about which way to go next, they were currently searching for Patch Village. Ryu was next to Ren combing his hair and staring dreamily at Lyserg who was staring at the ground, looking depressed, as usual.

"But, Dude! We're right here, next to that patch of trees!" exclaimed Horo Horo rapidly pointing at the map.

"No, we're down by that river!" replied Yoh pulling the map towards him.

"We haven't even seen a river in the last two days!" said Horo Horo crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're both wrong!" said Ren in his usual slightly British accent, walking over to the map. "We are right here! You see that little field?" Ren pointed to a large open space of light brown on the map. "We passed that field only about 30 minutes ago. So logically, we should be about half an hour down this way." Ren traced an invisible line down the map for a few centimeters. "There! That's where we are." He said proudly leaning on another tree.

"Oh, I see! Duh!" said Horo Horo grinning.

"It is starting to get dark, Yoh." Said Amidamaru, appearing out of no where.

"And cold too." Said Yoh pulling his sleeves over his hands.  
"Cold? Ha! This is nothing!" said Horo Horo. "Right, Kororo?"  
Kororo smiled and mumbled something no one understood.

"In my country, it would get as low as 33 degrees below zero." Said Ren.

"What's with you and the number 3?" asked Horo Horo annoyed.

"Not to interrupt…" mumbled Lyserg. "…But we should be setting a fire or something, eh?"

"Ah, great idea Lyzerg!" exclaimed Ryu patting Lyzerg on the back.

"All right. I'll go and get some fire wood." Said Ren starting towards the deep wood.

"I'll come to!" exclaimed Yoh, walking after him.

"If you must…" mumbled Ren.

Ren and Yoh walked into the woods and started to gather any sticks they could find.

"So, um… Ren?" asked Yoh a little hesitantly,

"What." Replied Ren quickly.

"Well, we've fought a few of the Tao family members…" began Yoh.

"And?" asked Ren.

"Well, do we have any other members of your family we should be aware of? I mean, besides Jun and your dad…" said Yoh trying for a smile.

"No." was all Ren said.

"Okay." Said Yoh, grabbing a stick.

There was awkward silence for the next few minutes.

Yoh glanced over at Ren. It looked like he was in a trance. It was like he wasn't even paying attention to the world. He was just staring at nothing.

"Ren? Are you okay?" asked Yoh.

There was no answer.

"Ren?" said Yoh again. He put his hand on his shoulder.

"What?" said Ren all of a sudden. "oh, sorry…" he said grabbing another stick.

"You're acting kind of funny? Here, have some granola." Yoh pulled out a piece of granola from his pocket.

"I don't want any." Said Ren, turning his back.

"Come on, it'll help you feel better!" said Yoh waving it in his face.

"I said no." said Ren sharply.

"All right, your loss…" said Yoh eating a piece.  
For the next 5 minutes neither of them spoke.

"We better get back, this is probably enough." Said Yoh starting back.

"K…" said Ren following.

They returned to the camp site about 30 seconds later.

"REN!" exclaimed a voice. It was female.

Ren turned around, startled. There was a tall girl with green hair, standing next to a tall man with purple skin. "Jun?" he said frowning. "What are you doing here?"

"RENNY!" she yelled grabbing him, and hugging him. "I missed you SO much, did you miss me? Pyron and I have been searching for you for so long!"

"Jun! I said never to do this in public!" said Ren pushing her away. He heard giggling behind him, and his pointy hair grew slightly. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, brother! I was so lonely! I couldn't stand being away from you for so long! I had to come and find you!" said Jun finally letting him go.

"God… you can't even stand being away from me for a month, Jun?" said Ren crossing his arms.

"I tried, I tried so hard Renny! But I just missed you to much!" she said giving him a huge kiss on his forehead.

Ren pushed her away. "Stop this!" he exclaimed, wiping the lipstick off his forehead. "You are very bothersome…" he muttered under his breath.

"Did I embarrass you in front of your friends Renny? I am so sorry…" said Jun sadly.

Ren's frown grew and he stared down at the ground.

"Yeah, are you embarrassed Renny?" said Horo Horo chuckling like a school boy.

"Shut up…" said Ren coldly.

The others laughed for a few seconds, and then stopped when they saw the anger in Ren's face.  
"Just, make some dinner." Ren said to Jun.

"Sure! Pyron and I got brought some food." Said Jun. Pyron reached into a sack, and pulled out some bread and other foods.

"Great! It's been a while since we've had anything descent to eat!" said Ryu gazing at the food.

Jun made some sandwiches, and then they ate a good meal for dinner.

"Ah, that was good!" said Horo Horo lying on the grass. He'd eaten at least 3 sandwiches.

"Aren't you going to have any, Ren?" asked Yoh offering him a tuna sandwich.

"What? Oh, no thank you." Said Ren, staring up at the sky. "Wait a second-what's this?" said Ren reaching into Lyserg's bag, which was left lying open in front of him. He pulled out a clear plastic bag with white powder in it. "Is this….what I think it is?" asked Ren staring hard at Lyserg.

"WHAT? NO, IT'S UM…. IT'S SUGAR!" exclaimed Lyserg snatching the bag from Ren's hand. "IT'S NOT DRUGS! OF COURSE NOT!" he said stuffing it into his shirt.

"Whatever…" said Ren. He lied down on the ground and closed his eyes.

Yoh yawned. "I'm going to bed. Night guys…" he said lying down.

They all followed and were soon asleep. That night Ren had a dream, or to him, it seemed more like a nightmare.

**Ren's Nightmare: **

Ren was standing in an old house, his old house. It was a little less decrepit than he remembered it was when he was there last. It also seemed bigger… Or, was it that he was smaller? He looked down at himself, he was a lot smaller, and his fingers seemed stubby and tinier. Everything suddenly began to merge together, it was fading into darkness. He took a step forward and glanced around. Everything that was there was now gone. He stared forward, there was something materializing in front of him. He tried to focus his eyes on the image. He knew that figure… but from where? Who was he?

"Hello, little brother, you are smaller than I would have figured." It said. Ren tried to focus his eyes further, it was still so blurry.

"Brother?" He said stepping closer. His vision was clearing. That guy, his brother? Ren remembered him, but couldn't remember from where? "What do you mean?"

"Oh yes, that's right, you don't remember me do you brother? Well, my name is Kishu." He said landing in front of Ren.

"Kishu…" Ren said as his vision came back to him.

"That's right, the last time I saw you, and you were just an infant." Kishu smiled. Ren remembered seeing him before, or was it all a dream? It could possibly be true that he was his brother. His ears… They were enormous. "Yes brother, its true, have no fear."

"But… You are not real; it's not even possible…" Ren said stepping back.

"It is possible, and it is true." Kishu said with his smile growing into a smile that looked evil. "And I will be seeing you very soon…" Kishu began to laugh, it scared Ren.

Ren awoke with a start in a cold sweet. He felt fear searing through him. "Oh god…" he muttered.

"Master?" said Bason appearing from no where.

"Brother?" woke Jun. She was wiping sleep from her eyes. "What's the matter?"

The others woke as well, with the exception of Lyserg, who was still sleeping peacefully stroking the drugs under his shirt. They were staring at Ren who was breathing heavily.

"Did you have a nightmare, brother?" asked Jun reaching a hand over to him.

"It's nothing!" exclaimed Ren. "I'm…going for a walk…." He said getting up quickly. He stepped out of the camp and practically ran into the woods.

He weaved through branch after branch, with Bason floating close behind him, until finally he came to a clearing. He sat on a fallen tree and put his face into his hands. He was still breathing heavily, and he couldn't get a hold of himself, he felt like the shadows were crawling towards him. "What is wrong with me? I've never been scared before…." Thought Ren swallowing hard.

"Master…." Mumbled Bason sadly.

Ren felt a hand on his shoulder, and quickly turned with a startled yelp to see Jun standing next to him.

"Brother? What is wrong with you?" she said sitting next to him.

"Nothing…it's nothing…" he said staring at his feet.

"I've never seen you so frightened brother. What happed in your dream? Was it him?" said Jun thoughtfully.

"What did you say?" he said turning to her quickly. "How did you-"

"You may not remember brother, but when you were small you used to have quite a few nightmares, and you acted the same way. They were all about him…..our brother Kishu…" she said hugging him.

"She is right master. I remember that as well. You were very small." Said Bason.

"So….he's real?" Ren said frowning. A memory came back to him of this exact same situation, from a long time ago.

"Of course he is Ren….He left a long time ago, you were so young, it's a wonder you even remember him at all." She said smiling. "I was 10, and I hardly remember."

"I don't remember him when I am conscious, only when I'm sleeping." Said Ren looking up at her.

"Well, maybe it's for the best. I doubt we will ever see him again." Said Jun.

"But, in my dream…he said he will see me soon? What does that mean?"

"I don't know brother. It was just a dream."

"Maybe you're right…" said Ren staring back down at the ground.

"Now, what do you say we get back to camp?" said Jun grinning.

"Sure." Said Ren with a slight smile.

They got up, and headed back to camp. But Ren had a strange feeling, something was about to happen.


	4. When Brother Meets Brother

**_Chapter 3: When Brother Meets Brother_**

**In the Tokyo Mew Mew Dimension:**

"Alright, are you two ready yet?" Pai said, hovering next to Kishu and Taruto.

"Yes, I am at least." Taruto said glancing over at Kishu.

"I am, I'm just thinking. I'm not really sure what I'm going to say. I mean, we haven't seen each other in many years… Well, I guess perhaps I'll know what to say when I see him." Kishu said smiling. "Oh, and when we get there, can you two just stand in some shadows or something, I think one cyniclon is enough for him at first. It might be a little overwhelming."

"Fine, we will hide in some shadows." Pai said without pressing the argument.

"I guess…" Said Taruto frowning.

"Alright, if that is all we better be on our way." Kishu said as they all teleported away.

**In the Shaman King dimension:**

Ren was leaning on a tree, it was still a long while before day break, it had only been a few moments after the nightmare and everyone was just getting back to sleep.

"Master, I sense something…" Bason said glancing around. Ren cracked his eye open and looked around briefly.

"I see nothing…" said Ren closing his eye again.

"I'm sure something is here, young master…." Bason said searching the shadows.

"What kind of thing do you sense?" asked Ren cocking his head.

"I don't know….something that is…..not right with this world…." Bason said turning to him.

"You're just being a drama queen Bason." Yoh said glancing in their direction. "Now please be quiet, I am tired…"

"Wait, Yoh." Amidamaru said. "I sense something as well… something not quite right."

"Well, nothing's here." Ren said.

"Think again, Ren." A voice said above them.

"What the-"began Horo Horo looking up. "What is THAT?"

There was a boy floating above them, with large ears and green hair.

"THAT, is Kishu!" exclaimed Jun.

"Hello, Jun." Kishu said floating down to her. "Nice to see you again!" he said smiling.

"Oh, Kishu!" said Jun hugging him. "I have missed you so! How long has it been? 7 years?" she said patting his head. "Your ears have grown!"

"Who is that? Old flame?" whispered Ryu to Ren.

"That is my brother, Kishu." Ren said looking away.

"BROTHER?" exclaimed Ryu, Horo Horo, Yoh, and Lyzerg (who was now awake with all the noise).

"HALF brother. I had another mother…an alien mother." Kishu corrected. "That's right; I am Ren and Jun's half brother."

The shaman's were all speechless.

"You've grown, Renny!" said Kishu ruffling up Ren's hair. "You were so short last time I saw you. And you have friends now, eh? I suspect you were finally released from dear old dad's grasp?"

Ren swatted his hand away and smoothed down his hair. "Is it such a shock that I have friends?" Ren questioned thoughtfully.

"Well, I suppose you must have gotten kinder since our last meeting!" said Kishu grinning wider.

"Humph…" complained Ren pouting slightly.

"Nope, still the same." Kishu said to Jun.

"DUDE? ARE YOU ACTUALLY REN'S BROTHER?" exclaimed Horo Horo in awe.

"Yes. Well, Ren, aren't you going to introduce me to your…..charming friends?" Kishu said a little sarcastically.

"Well…that's Yoh, Ryu, Lyserg, and Horo Horo." Ren said gesturing to the others.

"Horo Horo? What an odd name?" Kishu said blinking.

"So is Kishu…" muttered Horo Horo under his breath.

"I can see the family resemblance!" Yoh said, he had gotten pretty close to Kishu pretty quickly. "You have Jun's hair, and Ren's eyes!" he said proudly. "And you all have that weird accent!"

"Weird?" Jun, Kishu and Ren all said in unison.

"Sorry." Yoh said. "Granola?" he asked Kishu, offering him a piece.

"No thanks." Kishu said shoving him away slowly.

"So what is it you want, brother dearest?" asked Ren frowning.

"Well, now that you have introduced me to your friends, I shall introduce you to mine!" he said smiling. "That's your queue." He whispered to some bushes.

Two other aliens floated out of the bushes. One small and one tall.

"Wow, am I that high?" Lyserg said rubbing his eyes in disbelief.

"What is wrong with her? She looks oddly masculine?" Kishu asked Ren.

"That's a male." Ren answered.

"Don't worry; you don't look like a guy- I mean a girl…" Morphin said to Lyserg.

"Anyway, this is Taruto," Kishu gestured to the small brown haired alien, "And this is Pai." Kishu gestured towards a tall purple hired alien.

"Want some granola?" Yoh asked both Taruto and Pai as he held out a granola bar.

"No." They both said.

"So, Brother, how exactly did you and your chums get here?" Ren asked Kishu.

"Well, we used this energy source we call Mew Aqua to enhance our teleportation and take us all here." Kishu said showing his brother a small container with a very small blue colored light emanating from within it.

"Mew… Aqua? How did you come up with that?" Ren asked his brother as he gazed at the container and its contents.

"Well, our enemies, the Tokyo Mew Mews inspired the name actually. Both them and us are looking for more of it." Kishu replied as he put away the container, "It was ether that or 'Blue Aqua', and that's just redundant."

"Yes." Ren agreed. "So is that all you have to show us?"

"Well, these two are not my only acquaintances, you know. I would like you and Jun to come with me to my dimension to meet Ichigo and her friends." Kishu said with a smile.

"Really? You want me and Renny to come with you? That's great! Id love to and I know Renny would too!" Jun said happily.

"What you're going on a trip? Can we come to?" Horo Horo asked making puppy dog eyes at Kishu.

"Well, if you must." Kishu said shrugging.

"COOL!" Yoh exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"You're friends aren't so mature are they brother?" whispered Kishu to Ren.

"Not really." He replied.

"Well, everyone get ready. The first time you are transported through dimensions may come as a bit of a shock." Kishu said, grabbing the Mew Aqua again.

"Should we like, take a deep breath, or maybe cross our legs, or bite our tongue or something like that to prepare us for the trip thing? Asked Horo Horo confused.

"No, just get ready for a sickly feeling in your stomach." Pai said.

"But-"Horo Horo was cut off with a sudden change in scenery.

The surroundings melted away instantly, and they found themselves standing in front of a small café.

"DUDE! THAT WAS AWESOME!" exclaimed Horo Horo glancing at the surroundings.

"Yeah, it was like the feeling of a roller coaster going up-side-down!" Yoh said smiling.

"Or when you reach that perfect peek of high-ness!" Lyserg said. "I mean….I'm not a druggy…" he corrected shyly.

"It is day time here?" Ryu asked Pai.

"There is a time difference of course…." Pai said. "Imbecile…"

"Well, my beloved Ichigo and her friends all work in there. It should be just about closing time, so there are not many customers." Kishu said smiling.

"Beloved?" questioned Ren.

"Well, more of…. A toy." Kishu said grinning at him.

"…You…..I don't get you." Ren said frowning.

"And I don't get you little brother." Kishu said poking Ren's pointy hair.

"Well, shall we?" said Pai starting to the door.

"YEAH!" exclaimed Taruto floating after him.

Kishu and the shamans followed Pai and Taruto. Pai opened the door, and they were face to face with Ichigo. She appeared to just be leaving to open the door.

"KISHU!" she exclaimed. "ARE YOU BACK TO GET WHIPED AGAIN?"

"No, no, kitty. I am here to introduce you and the other Mew's to my family." Kishu said.

"Family? You?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes, even us cyniclon's have families." Pai said stepping away from Ichigo.

"Where are your friends, kitty?" asked Kishu happily.

"They are….wait, how can I trust you?" Ichigo said frowning.

"Just, move over, we'll find them ourselves." Pai said pushing her aside.

They all walked to the back room, with Ichigo trampling behind, yelling and complaining, which was getting her nowhere.

"Why do you call her kitty, brother?" asked Ren.

"Her and her friends DNA were all fused with endangered animals. Hers just happens to be some kind of cat." Replied Kishu, opening the door to the back room. That was a mistake.

There was a blond guy, with no shirt posing for a man with long brown hair and a camera.

"RYOU, KEIICHIRO!" yelled Ichigo shoving Kishu aside.  
Pai practically slammed the door on Ichigo.

"Woops…" said Kishu, his eyes were like dinner plates.

They heard laughing behind them. Kishu, Pai, and Ichigo turned behind. Horo Horo, Yoh, Lyserg, and Ryu were laughing so hard it was like they were about to wet themselves. Amidamaru, Bason, Tokegaro, Kororo, and Morphin were cracking up as well. Even Ren was chuckling a little.

"HAHAHAHA! IS THIS DAYLY LIFE HERE IN THIS DEMENSION?" exclaimed Horo Horo between laughs.

"THAT WAS, SOOO FUNNY!" Yoh laughed.

"What's going on?" a voice said behind them.

They all turned to see 4 girls. One with blue hair in ballet buns, one with yellow hair, one with long purple hair, and one with really long green hair.

"Guys, this is….Kishu's family, I think." Ichigo said walking over to them.

"Hi…." said the girl with the green hair shyly.

"What was so funny?" demanded the blue haired girl.

"Nothing…." Ichigo said looking to the door. "Kishu's…..family; this is Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, and Minto."

"How do you do?" Ryu said bowing slightly.

"What the hell do you want?" demanded Minto, again.

"I'm here to introduce you all to my family, this is Ren and Jun," Kishu gestured to them, "And these are their friends Yoh, Horo Horo, Ryu and Lyserg. And these are there spirits (it's a thing from their world, don't ask) Amidamaru, Bason, Tokegaro, Kororo, and Morphin." Kishu finished.

"Humph." Minto grunted angrily.

"Hi Taru-Taru!" Pudding waved at him with a huge smile.

"…" Taruto said nothing.

"Granola?" Yoh offered to Minto.

"Ewe… Urchin…" Minto said crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air.

"Hello, how do you do Ichigo, I am Ryu, it is a pleasure to meet you." Ryu said slightly bowing.

"…" Ichigo was silent, and looked like she was in a trance again.

"Hello?" Ryu asked as he sweat dropped.

"Aoyama... kun…" She muttered.

"Who?" he asked waving his hand in front of her face.

"AOYAMA-KUN!" she yelled waving her hands in the air. "I LOVE YOU AOYAMA-KUN!"

"O…..K….." muttered Ryu backing off slightly.

A plate flung from the other side of the room and hit Ichigo on the side of the head.

"Will you snap out of it?" exclaimed Zakuro.

"What? Oh, I'm SO sorry…" Ichigo said sarcastically.

They all heard a door close behind them. Ryou and Keiichiro came walking out of the back room. Ryou was slipping his shirt back on, and Keiichiro was putting some photos into his pocket.

"I am sorry about that little….incident…." said Keiichiro smiling nicely.

"Well, they shouldn't have been walking in on us anyway, Ichigo!" he said looking at her.

"I said I was sorry those other times…." Ichigo replied, pouting.

"Well, what and who are they?" asked Keiichiro.

Kishu explained for what he hoped to be the last time.

"Oh…..how interesting" Ryou said crossing his arms.

"Now come on Ryou, show some respect! They have a right to introduce us to their families!" said Keiichiro smiling.

"But they don't! They…" Ryou stopped when he saw Keiichiro smiling back at him thoughtfully, and he couldn't argue with him anymore.

"Gay?" whispered Ren to Kishu.

"Very." He replied.

"I am NOT gay!" exclaimed Ryou.

"Come on, Ryou. We don't have to hide it anymore. People are much more understanding these days." Keiichiro said putting his hand on Ryou's shoulder.

"STOP! I JUST CAN'T!" exclaimed Ryou swiping off his hand.

"Can't what?" asked Keiichiro sadly.

"LOVE YOU!" yelled Ryou. Tears were falling from his eyes. He looked at Keiichiro, tore himself away, and ran up the stairs to his room.

"Ryou…." Whispered Keiichiro.

"Oh my….did we come at a bad time?" asked Jun looking at Kishu.

"No, this is pretty normal." Ichigo replied casually.

"What will we do?" Lettuce asked Keiichiro.

"I have an idea." He said, and then disappeared into the back room. He returned a few minutes later with some sheet music. He placed it onto the piano, and began to play the tune of breaking free, from the movie 'High school musical', their song.

"Our… Song…" Ryou whispered raising his head from the tear soaked pillow as he heard the recognizable tune of their song.

"…We're soaring, flying, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach…" Came the voice of Keiichiro from the direction of the piano in the café. There was a small pause before a voice was heard from the direction of Ryou's room.

"…If we're trying, so we're breaking free…" Sang Ryou. Keiichiro continued to play the piano.

"…You know the world can see us, in a way that's different than who we are…" Keiichiro sang with heart.

"…Creating space between us, 'Til we're separate hearts…" Sang Ryou as he began descending the staircase to where Keiichiro sat playing the piano. They both began to sing in unity.

"…But your faith it gives me strength, Strength to believe…" They sang as they stared into each other's eyes. That song continued for about 2 or 3 minutes before it finally ended.

"…You know the world can see us, in a way that's different than who we are…" They finished together.

Ryou and Keiichiro hugged each other passionately for a long time. The Mew's, cyniclon's, and shamans just stood and stared.

"How….Dramatic…." said Ren, unimpressed.

"This happens more than you'd think." Zakuro said to Jun.

"I can believe that." She replied.

"I can love you after all…" said Ryou smiling, tears still streaming down his face.

"I knew you could!" said Keiichiro wiping the tears from his eyes.

Lyserg approached Lettuce, a little wobbly. He almost fell on her, but used her shoulder for support.

"Hey, girly?" he asked staring into her face.

"Y-yes?" stuttered Lettuce.

"Wanna hit?" he asked pulling a pot cigarette from his shirt.

"EXCUSE ME?" exclaimed Lettuce in shock. "HOW DARE YOU ASK ME TO DO DRUGS! DRUGS ARE BAD!" Lettuce grabbed a broom from the floor and started to hit him with it. "DRUGS ARE BAD!" she repeated over and over again.

Lyserg was curled up on the ground like a ball, hiding from her rage.

"I-I'm sorry!" he said almost crying. Morphin was attempting to save him, but she was much too small, she was just hit with the broom as well, and almost squished.

"DRUGS ARE BAD!" Lettuce's eyes were blood shot, and she looked almost insane.

"LETTUCE, LETTUCE!" her friends yelled as they were trying to pull the broom from her hand, and pull her back from poor cowering Lyserg.

"SNAP OUT OF IT, LETTUCE!" Pudding said slapping her in the face.

"WHAT?" Lettuce was out of her trance. She saw Lyserg huddled up on the floor in a small pool of his own blood. "GOODNESS! I AM SO SORRY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME!" she said trying to help him up. But he just cowered away into a corner, and waved his hand in front of her face.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he said hiding his face in his free hand. "MORPHIN!" he said searching the floor for his poor fairy.

"MORPHINE? YOU DO MORPHINE TOO?" Lettuce was being sucked back into her trance, but Lyserg quickly stopped her.

"NO! That's the name of my fairy; you hit her when you were pounding me." He said looking around the floor.

"I'm sorry." Lettuce said looking at her feet.

"MORPHIN! I FOUND YOU!" exclaimed Lyserg. Morphin was huddled up by the broom cowering. "It's all right Morphin; it's all over now….it's all over…." Lyzerg said picking her up. They were both crying now.

"Sorry…" Lettuce said. She was about the cry as well.

"I'll never do drugs again…" lied Lyserg.

"So um….rich girl?" asked Yoh waving a hand over Mint's still up-looking nose.

"DON"T GET SO CLOSE TO ME!" she yelled shoving him aside. "Stay at least 5 feet away from me at all times!"

"All right, you don't have to get so angry…" said Yoh looking at his feet, and fiddling with his necklace.

"Humph." Minto said sticking her nose up again.

"So… granola is good…" Yoh started to speak to end such a quagmire.

"Don't speak to me any more." Minto said simply turning away.


	5. The Fight

**_Chapter 4: The Fight_**

"So, Kishu said that you and your friends are merged with animals, what animal DNA do you have?" Jun asked Zakuro.

"I'm a Grey Wolf." Zakuro replied.

"Oh, that's good I guess. So… How do you know Kishu again?" Jun asked.

"Me and my friends are trying to protect this planet from him and his friends who are trying to take over this planet for them and their race of cyniclons." Zakuro said crossing her arms.

"Oh… Sorry for Kishu, he's just doing what he thinks is right." Jun said smiling a little.

"Its okay, I understand." Zakuro replied.

"So, brother what do you think of all of my friends?" Kishu asked Ren. They heard a very faint 'We're not friends!' from the direction of Ichigo.

"Well, they are very violent, even more so than my friends." Ren replied closing his eyes and leaning against a wall.

"Yes, I know, that's why I haven't been able to beat them yet, brother." Kishu said shrugging.

"I suppose…" Ren said without opening his eyes.

"So, how have you been doing brother?" Kishu asked Ren as he placed his hand on Ren's head.

"…Just fine brother, of course." Ren answered getting angry at his big brother.

"Thought about me lately?" Kishu asked smiling at his brother, who frowned.

"Not very much, until that night you came to see me, I just had a dream about you brother." Ren said recalling his dream.

"Well, Jun did say that you were a very intelligent child and you were always sort of telepathic in a way." Kishu smiled.

"…" Ren was silent.

"So, I like your hair…it's um….very….red…" stuttered Horo Horo. He was speaking to Ichigo.

"IT"S PINK!" she yelled. Her mouth opened so wide, Horo Horo felt spit fall on his cheek. He rubbed it off, and wiped it on his shirt.

"Whatever dude." He said frowning.

"Dude? I am a girl you know." Ichigo said annoyed.

"You are? I mean, you are…" said Horo Horo scratching his head.

"You are so weird. You and all of your creepy shaman friends." Ichigo said putting her hands on her hips.

"You're not so normal yourself, kitty." Horo Horo said frowning.

"Kitty? Only Kishu calls me that." Ichigo said. "And I don't even like it when he says it…"

"Whatever….freak…." mumbled Horo Horo.

"EXCUSE ME? I AM THE FREAK? YOU ARE THE FREAK! JUST LOOK AT YOUR HAIR! I MEAN, WHERE ARE YOU FROM, THE 80'S?" she exclaimed pointing to his hair.

"Don't criticize the Doo, man!" said Horo Horo smoothing his hair.

"MAN?" Ichigo was ready to burst.

"Look over there! It's Aoyama-kun!" said Horo Horo pointing behind her.

"AH! I LOVE YOU!" she said quickly turning. Nothing was there. "YOU JERK!" she said looking back at Horo Horo.

Horo Horo was cracking up.

"YOU SUCK! MEW ICHIGO, METAMORPHA-SIS!" she exclaimed. Ichigo turned in to some weird half cat thing. She had cat's ears, and a cat tail with a ribbon on it. She was also wearing a strange pink costume.

"DUDE! THAT WAS REALLY AWESOME!" exclaimed Horo Horo.

"You think so? Thanks! I mean, DIE!" Ichigo said heading for him.

"Uh, oh…." Muttered Horo Horo. "What did I get myself into this time…oh well, KORORO!" he exclaimed. Kororo was on the other side of the room, but was instantly at his side. "OVERSOAL!" he yelled. Almost instantly, Kororo was in his snow board, and he flew outside the café. Ichigo followed him, along with every one else.

"Tokyo Mew Mew, Go!" Screamed Ichigo.

"Mew Zakuro, METAMORPHA-SIS!" Zakuro transformed into a half Grey wolf, there was nothing better to do.

"Mew Mint, METAMORPHA-SIS!" Mint screamed, turning into a half Ultramarine Blue Lorikeet, following her idol, Zakuro's lead.

"Lyserg?" Lettuce said as she entered the washroom, in which Lyserg had entered a while ago. She screamed at the sight. Lyserg had a pot cigarette in his mouth and was inhaling deeply. "What are you doing? I thought you were off of drugs!" She screamed.

"I- Its just one last time!" he said sweat dropping.

"HOW COULD YOU!" she yelled and leapt at him. He hardly had time to dodge it and race out the door before she was hot on his tail. They ran out of the café both yelling.

"Mew Lettuce, METAMORPHA-SIS! Lettuce screamed as she transformed into half a Finless Porpoise. Ryu ran out of the café and saw what was going on.

"I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU, LETTUCE!" exclaimed Lyserg, still frightened of her from the last….incident.

"TELL ME YOU'LL NEVER DO DRUGS! TELL ME THAT, AND I'LL STOP!" Lettuce exclaimed.

"ALL-ALL RIGHT, I WONT!" said Lyserg, starting to cry.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" she yelled. "LATTASTANETS!" two shell-like things appeared in her hands. "RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!" a large rush of water shot at Lyserg.

"MORPHIN!" he exclaimed. Morphin shot into his dowsing crystal, and he blocked Lettuce's attack. "I told you, I don't want to fight! I am just….addicted, it's not my fault okay?"

"YOU ARE A DRUGGY, AND YOU DESERVE TO DIE!" she said shooting more water at him.

The water was blocked by Ryu and Tokegaro. "I thought you might need some help, Lyserg!" he said helping him up.

"Thanks, Ryu…" said Lyserg with a shy smile.

"Don't mention it! Now, let's beat this….bug thing." Ryu said, pointing his sword at Lettuce.

"I'm a finless porpoise!" exclaimed Lettuce angrily. She sent a tidal wave rushing at them, but they both dodged.

"Is that all you can do?" asked Ryu unimpressed.

"SHUT UP!" said Lettuce closing her eyes tight, and clenching her hands into fists. "You guys are just bullies!"

"God….I pity her…" said Lyserg looking at her.

"Shall we finish her Lyserg?" asked Ryu smiling.

"Let me have the honors!" said Lyserg grinning. He would later feel horrible about his decision. "Big Ben Blitz!" he exclaimed. Morphin darted all around the sky, and was about to squish Lettuce, who was now cowering on her knees It was huge! It was a giant building that looked like Big Ben and it was made from only dowsing wire. Suddenly, a giant purple whip like object slashed into Big Ben, destroying it instantly. The whip also ricocheted off of the wire and smacked Lyserg across the face.

"That's enough." Said a familiar voice. Lettuce glanced up from her position to see none other that Zakuro.

"ZAKURO!" Lettuce exclaimed. Zakuro didn't even smile, but she helped Lettuce to her feet.

"You…" Ryu said angrily, "TAKE THIS!" he said as he swung his sword over his head and brought it down to where Zakuro was. But she was to quick; she leapt out of the way with no trouble. Ryu just got angrier and kept swinging his sword as quickly as he could, but not one even came close to hitting her.

"Well, since Zakuro is distracting your friend, we can have a fair fight." Lettuce said angrily. "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" She screamed sending water slamming into Lyserg.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!" Ichigo screamed as she attacked Horo Horo.

"AH!" He screamed as he was hit with a giant flashing pink light like thing. He flew backwards and landed on the ground. "Whoa…" Horo Horo said struggling to stand; he could hardly see he was so shocked.

"Humph. Serves you right!" Ichigo yelled.

"W-what happened?" He asked staggering around. "Oh, right, I'm fighting with you!" He screamed.

"Yeah, come on and fight!" Ichigo yelled at him.

"Maybe I will!" He yelled back.

"Then fight!" She screamed, getting angrier by the second.

"FINE!" Horo Horo screamed as he jumped into the air and sent a wave of ice and snow at her.

"That's it? Frost?" Ichigo said "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" She said deflecting it.

"I may not be so strong by myself, but even Lettuce could have blocked that one." She teased.

"HEY!" Horo Horo screamed. There was a small pause. "…Shut up..." He yelled.

Pai stood next to Pyron and looked at his face.

"So, you are a re-animated corpse?" Pai asked in a neutral tone of voice.

"Correct." Replied Pyron.

"Can you even fight?" Pai asked still in a deep neutral tone.

"Yes, I fight very well." Pyron said without looking at him.

"I would like to see that." Pai said almost sarcastically.

"What did you just imply?" Pyron said getting slightly angry.

"Well, you are just a corpse." Pai said without looking at Pyron.

"I am not just a corpse, I am an excellent fighter." Pyron said still mad.

"Prove it." Pai said without changing his tone. Pyron turned to him.

"Fine, but I do warn you, be ready." Pyron said squinting his eyes.

"Sure. And bring your Dao- si as well." Pai said, still unimpressed.

"Jun, please come here." Pyron instructed. Jun came over to where Pyron and Pai were standing.

"What is it Pyron?" Jun asked.

"Pai here has just challenged us to a fight. Should we oblige?" Pyron asked, bowing slightly to her.

"If you want to, Pyron." Jun said with a smile.

"Alright, Jun." Pyron said standing strait.

"_Whippet._" Pai gestured a whipping motion and made the sound of whipping.

"Pyron, if he wants a fight, its one he is going to get." Jun said slightly angrily.

"Yes, Jun." Pyron said as he slammed his fist into Pai's stomach. Pai fell onto the ground a few feet away. He stood with minor trouble.

"I wasn't aware we were playing dirty, but that is fine with me." Pai said taking out his fans. "Fuu-Hyou-Sen!" Pai said as he blew attacked Pyron and Jun. Pyron grabbed Jun and leapt into the air, dodging the flying ice.

"That's not fair!" Taruto yelled in a childish way. "I don't get to fight?" Taruto stomped on the ground a few times and grumbled angrily. "Am I the only one who doesn't get to fight?" He screamed.

"No. I don't get to ether, Na no da." Said a voice from behind him. He turned quickly to see a yellow haired girl standing about one foot in front of him. He took a step back.

"You… you're not in your weird monkey get-up." Taruto said crossing his arms.

"Why would Pudding be in her mew, 'get-up' Na no da?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"How am I supposed to fight with you like that?" Taruto said frowning.

"Fight? With Pudding? When was that decided Taru-Taru, Na no da?" Pudding asked.

"Right now, that's when." Taruto said levitating into the air and taking out his weapons. "And stop calling me that, its annoying." He said throwing his weapons at her. She was startled but did a back flip out of the way.

"Okay! Pudding wants to play too, Na no da!" Pudding smiled widely as she began to transform, "Mew Pudding, METAMORPHA-SIS!" Pudding yelled. When the yellow colored light disappeared, Pudding was standing there in her monkey mew mew 'get-up'.

"Good, now we can fight!" Taruto yelled attacking her again. She did a double back flip and spun sideways at the same time, getting out of the way.

"Do it again, Na no da!" Pudding yelled happily.

"You're not supposed to be happy!" Taruto screamed angrily. He growled and attacked her again, this time she ran strait for it but at the last second jumped over the attack and did a few frontward flips and landed facing Taruto.

"Ta-da, Na no da!" Pudding yelled happily. Taruto got even angrier. He landed on the ground and threw his weapons as hard and fast as he could.

"Take this!" He yelled. Pudding saw them coming. Taruto blinked and then, he couldn't see her. "Huh?" He grunted.

"Up here Taru-Taru, Na no da!" She said as she was balancing upside down on one arm on top of the café, smiling. She was waving to him with her free hand.

"Hey! What are you doing up there?" Taruto yelled.

"Playing, Na no da." Pudding said giggling. She was still balancing on one arm upside down. Taruto raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Taru-Taru, play with Pudding!" She giggled. Suddenly Taruto was beside her, floating in the air. "Hi Taru-Taru! Come to play with Pudding, Na no da?" she asked.

"Don't call me that, I can push you off this ledge you know." Taruto said lifting his hand as a threat.

"Taru-Taru won't do that." Pudding said with a glowing smile. Taruto frowned and crossed his arms. Pudding bent her arm and then pushed as hard as she could on the ledge and back flipped to her feet. "Pudding knows you won't." She said with her smile growing. Taruto looked away from her. It began to rain.


	6. Ending Wars And Granola Bars

**_Chapter 5: Ending Wars and Granola Bars_**

"God…." Ren began. "It's starting to rain…" he said lifting his hand to feel the water.

"Wow. I didn't think they would get into a fight this quickly…" said Kishu with a slight smile. "It's kind of interesting to watch! I mean, who will win? My friends, or yours!" Kishu said patting Ren on the back.

"I don't know, and I don't really care either." Ren said, annoyed.

"Ichigo's really going at your friend." Kishu said staring in their direction.

"Horo Horo can take it." Ren said frowning.

"Your face is going to freeze like that if you keep frowning all the time, brother." Kishu said. "Try smiling once and a while! It makes you feel better! You don't always have to be so tight-fisted."

"Frowning exorcises your mouth more." Ren said, keeping his frown.

"And when, may I ask, are you going to need to use your mouth muscles?" asked Kishu smiling, and raising one eyebrow.

"You never know, but you might as well be ready for if it ever does happen." Ren said raising one eyebrow as well.

"Now you're just making crazy excuses, brother, you are just like you were when we were little!" Kishu inquired, his smile growing. "But slightly taller!"

"Humph." Ren grunted. "You are just like my friends. You're always to 'happy' all the time. I don't think I've ever seen Yoh ever really get angry or frown."

"Well it's good to be joyful, brother! It's healthy! You should lighten up once and a while!" Kishu said grinning wide.

"You really are just like them…" Ren muttered under his breath.

"Granola?" asked Yoh, yet again, to Minto, whose nose was still pointing to the sky.

"No." she said coldly.

"You know, the rain is going to drown you if you keep your nose pointed up in that angle." Yoh said smiling, putting his hand over her face to block the rain.

"GROSS! GET AWAY FROM ME, GUTTERSIPE!" she screamed shoving him away.

"You are a snob you know." Yoh said, still smiling. "Why are you always so mean?"

"Because you are gross." Mint replied turning her back. "Imp…" she muttered walking away.

"You are……so mean…" said Yoh turning as well.

Just then, across the yard, Horo Horo landed his snow board on the ground, and a rock flew out from under it and hit Mint right in the head.

"YOU……YOU BRAINLESS, UNINTELLIGENT, ANIMAL!" she screamed as she turned around quickly. Her face was purple with rage.

"W-What?" stumbled Yoh turning to see her purple face. "What did I do?"

"Don't pretend to be so innocent, you just threw a rock at my head! I am going to kill you for that!" she exclaimed, shivering with anger (and also cold from the rain).

"I didn't do nothing…" said Yoh uncertainly.

"So you admit it!" yelled Mint.

"No! I mean, I didn't do anything!" corrected Yoh.

"YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" she exclaimed. "Ribbon Mint Echo!" she said. Her arrow shot right at him, but he dodged out of the way.

"Amidamaru!" he yelled for his spirit. "Oversoul!" His sword grew, and he was ready to fight her.

"Just because you got some big sword, that doesn't mean you can beat me! I am going to pound you to the ground for getting my head covered in stone bacteria! Do you have any idea where that had been?" Mint said getting angrier.

"You are too obsessed with germs." Yoh said smiling.

"GRR!" exclaimed Mint, she charged at him, but was intercepted by Kishu.

"Stop. Brother and his friends must go home now, so stop fighting." Kishu said pushing her aside.

"We got to go?" asked Yoh cocking his head. "Well, I guess we should. I am starting to Miss Anna, and I know she will be looking for me if we stay to long…..and I don't want her to get angry…."

"Yes. Okay, Ren and I will round up the rest of you guys." Kishu said leaving.

"Sorry for getting you upset…" Yoh said casting his eyes on the ground.

"You should be." Minto replied crossing her arms.

"Ichigo, Horo Horo, cease this battle." Kishu said standing between them, "Horo Horo, you must go home now, so go over there near Yoh until the rest of you get there."

"Fine…" Horo Horo said. Kororo got out of the snowboard and floated next to him.

"Kitty, I'll be seeing you later; I have to take my brother and his friends home." Kishu said walking away.

"Aoyama-Kun…" Ichigo said, obviously not paying attention to what Kishu was saying.

A whip whipped past Ren's face as he was getting close to the fight between Zakuro and Ryu.

"Stop." Ren said as he walked next to them.

"What are you talking about Ren?" Ryu asked lowering his sword.

"My brother and his alien chums are going to be taking us home soon, so we must gather over there near Horo Horo and Yoh." Ren explained pointing in the direction of Horo Horo and Yoh.

"Oh, well, I better be on my way then. Goodbye, Zakuro was it?" Ryu asked.

"Yes." Zakuro confirmed. "Goodbye." She said lowering her whip.

"Pyron, you can do it!" Jun encouraged him.

"Yes, Jun." Pyron replied as he fought harder.

"Hello Jun." Kishu said as he stepped beside her.

"Kishu!" Jun said hugging him.

"Yes, well, Jun you must stop fighting. I need to take you back to your dimension." Kishu explained as Jun stopped hugging him.

"Already? I have hardly seen you brother." Jun said with sadness in her voice.

"I know, it's alright, I'll see you next time Jun. I promise it won't be so long before I see you and Ren again." Kishu said smiling.

"Okay…" Jun said, still sad, "Pyron. Stop the fight; we must be on our way." Jun said to Pyron, who was still fighting.

"Yes, Jun." Pyron replied stepping towards her. Pai stopped fighting as well and put his fans away.

"It was nice to meet such a worthy adversary, Pyron." Pai said to Pyron.

"Thank you." Pyron replied bowing slightly.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Lettuce yelled as she attacked Lyserg. Lyserg dodged it and sent an attack of his own slamming into Lettuce. She fell to the ground; she was still weak from the fight with Ryu and Lyserg. Lyserg launched another attack, which hit her right in the stomach, she flew backwards.

"Now, to finish you." Lyserg said frowning. He walked forward; he was only a few meters from where Lettuce was.

"Stop fighting." Ren said walking up behind Lyserg with his arms crossed.

"Why?" Lyserg asked without looking away from Lettuce.

"We have to go home, Lyserg." Ren replied. "Come, we must leave. We will meet you over there," Ren said pointing to the rest of the shaman, "Leave the girl alone, you and Ryu have done enough."

"…" Lyserg said nothing. Ren began to walk towards where the rest of the shamans were. Lyserg looked back at Lettuce. He frowned. Lyserg lifted his hand to eye level and didn't take Morphin out of the dowsing wire that hung on it. "Morphin!" Lyserg yelled as he forced Morphin to launch towards Lettuce. Lettuce looked up in horror. But just before the wire had reached her it was kicked down. Lyserg looked at who had just hit his wire. There was a girl in yellow with monkey ears and a monkey tail standing there.

"Leave her alone, Na no da!" Pudding yelled angrily.

"…No." Lyserg replied neutrally as he raised his hand. The wire came back to him and was ready to launch again, but before it had a chance, Lyserg was lifted off of the ground by his arms. "What?" Lyserg yelled in confusion. He looked up and saw a young brown haired alien holding him up. Lyserg struggled in his grasp, trying desperately to escape, but with no luck.

"Taru-Taru!" Pudding yelled

"Let… Go… Of… ME!" Lyserg screamed as he struggled.

"No way." Taruto said, having some trouble keeping hold of Lyserg. Suddenly, Kishu appeared beside Taruto.

"Don't worry, I'll take it from here, Taruto." Kishu said taking Lyserg from Taruto.

"STOP IT!" Lyserg screamed struggling harder. Kishu teleported to where the rest of the shamans were and put Lyserg down next to Yoh and Ryu.

"Lyserg, what were you doing?" Ryu asked, angrily.

"Finishing off that girl." Lyserg said crossing his arms. Yoh put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's not right Lyserg, and you know that." Yoh said in a nomadic way.

"… I know." Lyserg looked down.

"Granola?" Yoh offered Lyserg a granola bar.

"…Sure." Lyserg said taking the granola bar.

There was a tear forming in Yoh's eye, as he smiled. Someone had finally accepted his granola.


	7. A Visit From Hao And A Sing Along

**_Chapter 6: A Visit from Hao, a Sing-along, and the Return of Normal Life_**

**In the Shaman Dimension: **

It had been 2 days since they had been teleported to the Mew Mew dimension. The shaman's had gone back to their normal lives, and barely spoke of what had happened in the Mew Mew's world. Lyserg had been trying to get off the drugs, but so far it wasn't very promising. He still wished he had finished off Lettuce. Yoh could still not believe that someone had accepted his granola offer, and was hoping Mint would become a little less snobby. Ryu hadn't noticed it while he was there, but he had grown accustomed to Zakuro, and he was beginning to miss her very much. "I wish she could have become my shaman queen." He kept saying over and over. Horo Horo wouldn't agree, no matter how many different ways he looked at it, that Ichigo's hair was pink. He also thought it weird how obsessed a girl could become with a boy. Jun was missing Kishu terribly, and had agreed with Ren that it was time for her to return home, no matter how much she disliked the idea. Ren had not said much since they had returned, which was unusual. Normally he would be arguing with everyone, but lately he had been letting things slide to easily.

"Hello, Yoh." Said a familiar voice. Everyone turned to see Yoh's twin brother, Hao sitting on a high rock.

"Hao!" Yoh yelled. "Granola?" He offered.

"No, Yoh." Hao replied, crushing Yoh's enthusiasm. "I was wondering, where were you a few nights ago. I was looking for you."

"We were visiting with Ren's big brother, Kishu." Yoh explained.

"Oh, you have a brother too? I would love to meet him." Hao said smiling.

"Too bad," Ren said, "He's not from around here."

"He's not, huh?" Hao said, "I guess that is too bad. I really would have enjoyed meeting him, Ren."

"Oh well." Ren said simply.

"Where was he from?" Hao asked with a smile.

"Like I would tell you." Ren said closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Hmm. Fair enough," Hao said, "I know you don't trust me."

"No," Ren said neutrally. "We do not."

"Well then, if that is all, I'll be on my way, goodbye Yoh, and friends." Hao said leaving.

"That was weird." Horo Horo said scratching his head.

"Yeah" Agreed Ryu.

"Well, we best be on our way." Ren said beginning to walk in the direction they were going before Hao came.

"Uh, okay." Yoh said following. Everyone else did the same.

They walked for another full day, mostly in silence, except for the endless "I wish she was my shaman queen…" mumbling of Ryu over and over again.

"Oh, I should have asked her when we were there… she may have said no, but at least I wouldn't regret not asking…..if only-"

"Oh will you shut up!" snapped Horo Horo. "We get it all ready, you want her to marry you, and you just keep going on, and on, and on!" Horo Horo was getting very annoyed.

"I am sorry my young friend. I am so regretful…" muttered Ryu.

"Yeah, well….." Horo Horo paused. "…shut up…."

"Can you both please shut up." Ren said coldly. He had been on the edge for the last few hours because Jun and Pyron had left for home at noon.

"Sorry, dude." Horo Horo said crossing his arms.

Amidamaru appeared out of the blue.

"Yoh." he said.

"Yeah?" replied Yoh, sleepily. He had been daydreaming.

"We should set up camp, night is approaching quickly." Amidamaru said looking up at the sky.

"OK." Yoh said smiling. "You know best!"

They all set up camp, and night came fast.

"It's warm tonight." Lyserg said patting something in his pocket.

"Yeah, unusually warm." Ren replied, leaning against a tree, again.

There was awkward silence.

"Hey! How about something to lighten the mood? Let's have a sing-along!" exclaimed Horo Horo. "Everybody was kung-fu fighting!" he began to sing. "Those cat's were fast as lightning! In fact it was a little bit frightening! But they fought with expert timing!"

Yoh, Ryu, and Lyserg joined in, along with all the spirits.

"They were funky China men from funky Chinatown!" they sang.

"Hey, us 'China men" are not funky, and we certainly do not come from 'funky Chinatown!" Ren argued angrily.

They continued singing for well over 5 minutes, before they got tiered of singing the same song over and over. They all lied down, and were ready to go to sleep, with the exception of Ren, who was still leaning on the tree.

"Are you about finished?" asked Ren crossing his arms.

"Yup!" said Horo Horo. "You know, your brother was right. You do need to lighten up a bit, Ren."

"Humph." Ren grunted. He lied down as well, turned to face away from them and closed his eyes.

"…but you know, I wouldn't change you from who you are now." Yoh said closing his eyes.

With that, they all went to sleep.

In the middle of the night, they were all awoken with a hideous noise.

"YOH-KUN!" screamed a familiar voice. It sounded as if he said "yoo koon" and they instantly knew who it was.

"MANTA!" exclaimed Yoh waking with a start.

Manta, Yoh's short little friend was running at them from afar, but his voice could be heard for a mile. Behind him were Anna, Tamao, Jun, and Faust V III.

"Jun? You're back?" questioned Ren getting up from his sleep.

"Ren!" she yelled running to him. She lifted him off the ground, and hugged him.

"What are you doing back so soon? You just left a few hours ago." Ren said between hugs.

"I met up with Anna, and she said they were coming to travel with you the rest of the way to Patch Village, so I thought 'I should come with them, I can stay with Renny!' I had been regretting leaving you here by yourself, so I thought this was a sign to stay with you!" said Jun frizzing up his hair.

"Anna, hi! Granola?" asked Yoh offering a piece to his fiancé.

"Yoh! What are you doing sleeping on the ground?" Anna asked angrily, swatting the granola from his hands. "And stop with that granola! Do you think the shaman king is going to be offering granola to everyone he meets? NO!"

"Sorry Anna…" muttered Yoh picking up the granola.

"Yoh-kun!" said Manta looking up at Yoh.

"Hi, Manta!" Yoh said looking at the level of his knees in the face of his best friend. "You and Tamao came to?"

"Yes! We did…" said Tamao shyly. "And Faust came too."

"Yoh-kun!" repeated Manta.

"Is that all he can say?" asked Lyserg.

"Is it me, or does he kind of remind you of Ichigo?" said Horo Horo.

"YOH-KUN!" he repeated again.

"Who is Ichigo?" asked Faust in his usual neutral accent.

"She's a girl from Ren's brother's dimension. She's obsessed with this guy named Aoyama, and she never shuts up about him." explained Yoh.

"….I'm not even going to ask…" said Anna frowning.

"TAO REN!" exclaimed Manta, in his strange voice. It sounded more like he said 'ta-le".

"Oh, so he can say other things." Lyserg muttered.

"What." Ren said sharply.

"You have a brother TAO REN?" he said, his eyes wide and his mouth agape.

"Yes." Ren said simply.

"And his friends are quite enchanting!" said Ryu, referring to Zakuro.

"YOH-KUN!" Manta repeated, yet again.

"You know, I'm getting tried of that voice of yours Manta, why don't we all go to sleep?" Ren suggested angrily.

"That won't help. He talks in his sleep." Anna said looking down at him.

"At least we won't be awake to hear it." Ren said lying down.

The others lied down as well, and were prepared for a good nights sleep, even though Anna complained about sleeping on the ground.

"Now, please refrain from sleep talking." Ren said closing his eyes.

But that night, Manta still kept Ren up with his constant sleep talking.


	8. Return To REGULAR Mew Mew Life

**_Chapter 7: Return to Regular Mew Mew Life_**

**In the Tokyo Mew Mew dimension:**

It had been 2 nights since the shamans had left and their lives began to become normal again, or at least, as close to normal as it ever was. Ichigo was still obsessed with Aoyama, and as spastic as ever. Minto still wouldn't go anywhere near granola or anywhere near the streets by herself, for she was in fear of street people. Lettuce hated drugs more that she thought it was even possible and her arms ached from beating Lyserg with the broom, which still was broken. Pudding was still trying to get Taruto to be her friend; he was still resisting, but Pudding was determined. With Zakuro, nothing really changed at all, except for the wonder of Ryu's hair style. Ryou and Keiichiro were planned to get married in two months, and they were going to have the ceremony at the café. They hadn't left each others side since the shaman's had gone.

"SORRY!" yelled Lettuce as she broke even more plates.

"Just clean it up." Said Ryou with his arms crossed.

"It's okay, really Lettuce." Keiichiro said smiling. Ryou couldn't help but smile a little.

"Aoyama-Kun!" Ichigo screamed as Aoyama walked through the doors of the café. She ran and stopped in front of him. "Welcome!" She said.

"Hello, Ichigo, how are you?" he asked.

"GREAT!" she said enthusiastically.

"Okay, I just stopped by to say hi, I'm on my way to kendo practice. I got to go, I'll see you." Aoyama said leaving the café.

"BYE!" she waved. Luckily, there were no more costumers left to see what she did next. She began to bounce up and down wildly screaming 'Aoyama-kun', again. She leapt on top of a table and screamed at the top of her lungs. The other mews came out from the kitchen and stared at her.

"Not again…" Minto said sighing.

"PUDDING WILL DO IT, NA NO DA!" Pudding yelled as she burst through the door behind them with a glass of water in her hand.

"You're not thinking of throwing a glass full of water at her, are you?" Minto asked.

"Of course not." Pudding said drinking the water in the glass, "Pudding's going to throw an empty glass at her!" she yelled, hurling the glass at Ichigo with precision aim. It smashed into the side of her head, knocking her off the table.

"Ouch!" Screamed Ichigo. "Who did that?" Ichigo yelled staring at her friends. They all pointed at Pudding, who put her hand in the air. "Pudding, don't throw glasses at people!" Ichigo screamed.

"Can I throw plates, Na no da?" pudding asked.

"NO YOU CANNOT THROW PLATES!" Ichigo yelled as loud as she could.

"What about-" Pudding began but was cut off by Ichigo.

"YOU CANT THROW ANYTHING AT PEOPLE!" Ichigo shrieked, getting very annoyed with Pudding.

"But-" Pudding began again.

"NOTHING!" Ichigo shouted. Pudding put her hand in the air as if she was asking a question. "What is it?" Ichigo said through her teeth.

"What if someone is on fire, can't you throw water at them then?" Pudding asked.

"…" Ichigo paused.

"And what if someone was drowning, couldn't you throw a life jacket at them?" Pudding asked.

"…" Ichigo still said nothing, she was lost for words.

"And if they were falling off a cliff, could you throw a rope down at them?" She continued.

"Or if they were being electrocuted,-" Pudding was cut off by Ichigo, even though Ichigo wanted to know where that one was going.

"There are some exceptions." Ichigo explained. "Now, clean up this mess." Ichigo referred to the broken glass.

"Pudding is on it, Na no da!" Pudding said saluting, she ran for the hand broom and dust pan and was over where the glass was broken in record time. She swept it up instantly.

"Okay! All done, now Pudding has to go home, she needs to change into her own clothes, Na no da!" Pudding said running upstairs.

Pudding ran up the staircase two steps at a time and ran into the changing room. She grabbed her cloths and ran into the small bathroom to change. He came out in her own clothing, but dropped the Café Mew Mew uniform when she opened the door.

"Ouch, my head hurts." Ichigo said sitting at the table she was standing on before. Minto, Lettuce and Zakuro joined her.

"Well it should, you were hit with a glass." Minto said

"I know." Ichigo said looking down at the table.

"Hello, how are you all doing?" Came a voice from above.

"Kishu!" Ichigo yelled.

"Hi, Kitty." He said smiling. "I hope you don't mind but I brought a friend along." Everyone heard a screech from outside. They all ran out the door, Kishu teleported.

"Kishu! What did you do?" Ichigo yelled. Pudding was outside being held by a giant Chimera Anima that looked like an eagle. "Pudding!" Ichigo yelped.

"You like?" Kishu asked.

"Let her go now!" Minto yelled.

"I think not." Kishu said crossing his arms. Suddenly Pai appeared beside Kishu.

"The eagle Chimera has a strong grip, you know." Pai said to them. "It won't let go very easily."

"Pai, you decided to join us." Kishu said to him.

"Yes." Pai said crossing his arms and frowning.

"I'm warning you, harm one hair on her head and you'll be sorry!" Ichigo yelled.

"Actually, hairs don't live therefore, they cannot get hurt." Kishu said looking down at her.

"…Whatever!" Ichigo shouted. All of a sudden, Taruto appeared next to Pudding, sitting in the air with his legs crossed and his hands behind his head. Pudding's mouth was covered so she couldn't really talk.

"TAWOO-TAWOO, MA MO BA!" She tried to speak. Taruto laughed a little at how absurd she sounded when she spoke. He turned at looked at the rest of the mews all lined up on the ground in their Café Mew Mew uniforms.

"Kishu, you're going to regret this!" Ichigo shouted, "MEW ICHIGO, METAMORPHA-SIS!" She yelled as she transformed into her Mew form.

"MEW MINT, METAMORPHA-SIS!" Mint yelled as she transformed.

"MEW LETTUCE, METAMORPHA-SIS!" Lettuce yelled, transforming.

"MEW ZAKURO, METAMORPHA-SIS!" Zakuro yelled as she transformed as well.

"Hmm…" Kishu said unimpressed, "Taruto." He instructed. Taruto nodded and threw some infusers into the ground, which grew Plant Chimeras. One long vine came up out of the ground and pointed towards Pudding.

"Don't move." Kishu said to the mews. They all stopped.

"Pudding!" Cried Ichigo. "Don't do it Taruto!"

"Why not?" He said crossing his arms. He heard grunting from the direction of the Chimera Anima. He looked over and saw Pudding struggling to get her face free of it. She pushed it away and breathed for a second before speaking.

"Because, Taru-Taru is Pudding's friend and Pudding knows he wouldn't hurt her." Pudding said smiling. Taruto frowned.

"We are not friends…" Taruto said turning to her and uncrossing his legs, "And my name is Taruto!" Taruto yelled. Pudding smiled at him innocently.

"Tokyo Mew Mew, go!" Ichigo yelled as they all ran towards the Chimera Anima.

"Taruto, now!" Pai yelled at Taruto, gesturing for him to attack Pudding.

"Uh…" Taruto hesitated. The Mews drawing ever closer. Kishu watched him, interested.

"TARUTO NOW!" Screamed Pai. Taruto wasn't moving, he was just staring at Pudding who was smiling at him. The other Mews were almost to the Chimera Anima.

"TARUTO!" Pai screamed again, this time even louder. Taruto moved the Chimera Plant with his mind swiftly in the direction of Pudding and the other Chimera Anima and he closed his eyes. "Taruto, what have you done?" Pai said angrily. Taruto looked down at the ground and saw Pudding on the ground still smiling up at him. Taruto glanced at the Chimera Anima, the vine of the plant was sticking strait through it.

"Taruto, what is going on?" Kishu asked. Taruto looked at Pudding and paused, then looked over at Kishu.

"It was all the pressure; it must have gotten to me…" Taruto said quietly.

"…Come on, we have to leave." Kishu said as he and Pai began to teleport. Taruto glanced back down at Pudding; she was smiling as usual. Taruto smiled a little then teleported away with the other two.

"Pudding! Are you alright?" Ichigo said as she and the other Mews arrived to where Pudding was. She was staring at where Taruto had just been. She turned to them with a smile on her face.

"Pudding is fine, Na no da!" Pudding said with her smile growing wider.

When all of the Mews went home for the night, Ryou and Keiichiro stayed at the café as they always did. Ichigo went back to her house, had dinner with her family, and flopped onto the bed, instantly asleep. Minto went back to the Aizawa house and had dinner by herself; her parents were working as usual, and then fell asleep waiting for them to come home. Lettuce went home ate her dinner that her mother had cooked up for her and fell asleep reading. Zakuro went back to her house, cooked some pasta and went to bed immediately afterwards. Pudding went home, cooked dinner for her 5 siblings; they just went to bed right after dinner, and then Pudding fell asleep thinking about how nice it was to see 'Taru-Taru' smile. Kishu, Pai and Taruto began to plot another scheme to defeat the Mews; Kishu also thought about when he was going to see his brother and sister next, be it sooner or later.


End file.
